


Promises

by daddyissueswithsalt



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 0/10, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Character Death, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Guns, Hanji has a random daughter ig?, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Kinda, Levi is a asshole, Violence, hes horrible, seriously, worst man ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:14:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22226227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddyissueswithsalt/pseuds/daddyissueswithsalt
Summary: (This story has foul language, death, hinted at abuse and more so please be cautious when reading it!!)Who knew being disliked in the apocalypse means painful and cruel suffering.
Relationships: Hange Zoë/Petra Ral, Levi/Petra Ral
Kudos: 12





	Promises

**Author's Note:**

> There might be some grammatical errors so comment about those if you can!

Petra Ral was a independent, smart, young woman, she knew when she wasn’t being treated right.  
Even if the apocalypse was as bad as it gets and going outside will either get you shot or eaten, she wouldn’t let someone mistreat her. All everybody needed was one more possible zombie because she didn’t kill herself the right way.

So when her ‘lover’, Levi goddamn Ackerman decided it’d be okay to scream in her face about interrupting him, she shut him right back up with some hollers of her own and slammed his stupid door right in his stupid face.

After that she had retreated to her own corner, eyes downcast, thinking about what she had just done. It felt nice to finally stand up to his bossy ways, she had always kept her mouth shut in fear of being thrown out to the wolves. Which could be people or zombies.

She never seemed to be able to stand up to people in charge ever since that excuse of a man used her in terrible ways before the apocalypse. She had tried talking with other women about it, but they either didn’t listen or the ones that did started dying off one by one, until no one was left to listen.

While sulking against a concrete wall, she caught something move in the corner of her eye, someone approaching her. She looked up through blurry eyes, being met with one of her ‘friends’, Hanji.

Her and Hanji stared at each other for a second before her bottom lip started quivering, her shoulders jutting in, and her breath starting to hiccup.

She was instantly swallowed by warmth, her hands finding a ragged feeling shirt to clutch around, burying her head in Hanji’s shoulder so hard she believed for a second her nose would break. Hanji was a lady who worked on the sick and sometimes put people out of their misery. She was a little crazy when talking about things she loved pre-apocalypse, but who wasn’t.

-

About a month after Petra’s breaking off from Levi, she had come into contact with nasty stares, her food being thrown on the ground, one lady even laughing at her and saying how Levi was better off without her anyway. Petra had always known other women were after him for the benefits of dating the camp leader, but they had always kept to themselves and stayed humble.

All of a sudden Petra had been chosen to go on a supplies trip, people agreeing as she had no one waiting for her when she comes back right in front of her. Even Levi had just waved his hand, busy talking with one of the many women lifting their skirts for him.

To her horror though, Hanji has suddenly raised her hand and yelled.

“I’ll go with her!”

As Hanji has been walking up to join Petra a little girl pulled on her shirt, puckering her little lip out, begging her supposed guardian to stay back, about how it was dangerous.

It was a known but hidden fact that if you got sent out on a supplies trip alone you weren’t wanted in the camp anymore, in a mindset of ‘less mouths to feed’ but also ‘we don’t this person here, we don’t like them’. So volunteering was a considered a death wish.

-

After Petra had all of her belongings tossed at her from the gate, she realized she was not welcome back, watching as people glared at her from inside the safe walls, but their gaze changing to worry when Hanji walked out, with a backpack. She waved to the little girl, who was now crying and blew a shaky kiss.

-

Two hours into walking in a straight line and they hadn’t encountered a single zombie. Petra was pretty spooked.

“Hanji maybe you should turn back, coming with me was a bad idea..”

The woman whipped her head up from what she was looking at up so fast with so much hurt in her eyes she looked worse than that little girl.

“Petra...why would you say that? Just because those assholes want you gone doesn’t mean I’m gonna let them just discard you like a piece of trash!”

She startled, walking closer to Petra and holding out her arms, which probably wasn’t a good idea when they were in the open and completely open to attacks or stray gun shots. But whatever. 

-

Now four hours into the hike, they had finally found a house with some actually decent supplies, and while Petra tried to make Hanji walk back by herself, Hanji grabbed her hand and made a promise Petra knew she wouldn’t break.

-

As they walked back to camp, Petra worried about what everyone’s reaction would be to her returning with actual supplies. Would they accept her back? Would they ridicule her? She didn’t have time to think about it before she heard Hanji gasp and looked up to see nothing but smoke from where the camp.

-

When they arrived everything was..gone. The walls had chunks of stone missing from them, the huge steel gate had been knocked over, half of the camp was on fire and they were bodies EVERYWHERE.

\- 

Petra‘s first body she inspected was the lady who said Levi was better off without her, her body smashed by something heavy and it looked like someone had removed the rubble to check if she was alive. Hanji had then screamed, Petra running over to find Hanji’s presumed little girl with a large metal rod sticking out of her body. She had been dead for a while, about an two hours.

“Hanji...there’s no zombies running around and I don’t see bite marks on any of the bodies...”

Petra had whispered, grabbing Hanji’s hand very carefully, kneeling down with her and brushing her hair out of her face. She swallowed the worry in her throat and leaned over so her face blocked the little girls body.

“I think we need to go, we’ll come back-“

That was all she had gotten out before something rang out. A gunshot.

She breathed heavily as blood starting dripping onto the ground and she stared into Hanji’s shocked eyes. The woman had nothing but horror in her eyes, a deep inhale coming from her lips.

“Did you really think you could disrespect me like that and get away with it? And you. Did you think I would let one of my best doctors go with a cowardly woman on a death trip because she has feelings?”

Levi stood a ways away, a small gun gripped in his hand, one hand on his hip and about three other people standing behind him. Everyone but the shooter looked a little disturbed, or maybe disgusted.

Petra suddenly felt her feet give out and her body go plummeting to the ground, all she hit was strong arms, the arms of Hanji, who already had tears forming.

“What did you do?”

She asked brokenly, her eyes boring right into Petra’s, her hand cradling the strawberry blondes head.

“You know, this place was actually nice. But at the end of the day it was just another place with whores at my feet and too many people to feed.”

Hanji’s face morphed into so many things so fast, Petra felt bad for whoever was gonna be at the end of her possible grief, wrath and revenge all at the same time.

“You..caused this?”

She gritted out, tears squeezing themselves out of her very red eyes, dripping onto Petra’s increasingly paling freckled face.

“So what if I did. Though I do feel a bit bad, that little girl did scream a bit when I stabbed that nasty thing through her gut-“

That was all Hanji needed to hear to leap up, losing her grip of Petra’s head and letting the dying women face get smushed into the dirt while she ran over to Levi to kill his ass.

She only got about five feet away for Petra before one of Levi’s goons shot her three times in the stomach, the woman instantly crumpling, her head slamming into the hard ground, yelling out in agony as Petra steadily went more and more limp.

“While I was planning on keeping you alive and I plan on sticking to it, there’s no reason to not add a bit of insult to injury right?”

Levi taunted, stalking over to the two actively dying women. Hanji whipped her head over to him before Petra, watching as the still breathing woman had a single tear run down her face, nothing but fear in her green eyes.

“What are...”

Levi kept continuing over, finally stopping at Petra’s feet, humming to himself and slowly raising his gun to point it at the smaller woman.

“Wait no. No! NO! N-“

Her screams were cut off by the gunshot that went straight through Petra’s head, relief flooding the body and eyes of the now dead woman. Hanji started sobbing as Levi kneeled down and yanked Petra’s head up by her matted hair.

“This is what happens when you think you can go against me. Try it again and I’ll carve you bitch.”

He smirked at her before slamming Petra’s head into the ground, a definite crack sounding out. He stood up and did a motion with his hand for his goons to get going while he turned around and walked away, leaving Hanji to bleed out or loose hope.

“And there’s a gun by the flattened lady, you can use that if you want.”

He ended on before he disappeared into the smoke, humming in his way out.

-

Hanji died a couple hours later, as grief over took her and the blood loss become too much, she had dragged her daughters dead body by Petra’s and sobbed herself to death.

Her last words were,

“I’ll never leave you...I promised.....”

-

The End!


End file.
